


Xisumavoid's Base

by WolffyLuna



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Art, Art - Landscape, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Digital painting of (some of) Xisumavoid's sci-fi base from Hermitcraft Season 7, December 2020
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Xisumavoid's Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> I hope you like this!
> 
> NB 1: This is referenced from a screenshot from [Grian's server tour](https://youtu.be/0NWM3krrbLY?t=791).
> 
> NB 2: It is possible the vagaries of ao3 synning will make this look like it is RPF. It is not RPF, it's fanart of a thing Xisumavoid built in minecraft, but it doesn't contain any fictional representations of the person himself. (Not that I'm against RPF? I just don't want to startle anyone with this looking like unrequested RPF.)


End file.
